


The Wedding Tax

by cyanidefaery



Category: Robin Hood (2018)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Droit de seigneur, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Older Man/Younger Woman, Prima nocta, Seduction, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanidefaery/pseuds/cyanidefaery
Summary: There is a tax or payment for everything, and a young bride discovers the payment that must be made to the Sheriff on her wedding night...
Relationships: Sheriff of Nottingham/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	The Wedding Tax

The wedding had been the talk of Nottingham. The most eligible lord of Nottingham, at the age of 22 was finally wedded, and to the beautiful daughter of a powerful landowner. The week-long wedding festivities were just beginning to be underway after the ceremony in the Cathedral, and the Sheriff was looking forward to the dues that were to be paid to him. He was the man closest in power after the Church and King, and therefore was at liberty to take what he was owed. After all, even dowries must be taxed for the good of the Kingdom and the Holy War. And what sweeter way to take payment than this?

The groom had been fed with enough game, capons, mead, and ale to down an army, and several tavern wenches had been employed to distract him away from his betrothed. Get enough wine in any male and they care little for faces and names, or their recently betrothed, only that they have ready access to cunt, tits and mouth. This groom is no different – the Sheriff had seen to that; a small kindness on his part in lieu for the task he was about to undertake. Better the lad be insensate to the price his bride would be paying in being wed to him than have him conscious and aware, and likely to cause an undue fuss. It would be a pity for the girl to be widowed so soon. 

The festivities were being held at the Sheriff’s estate, and the young bride, all of nineteen summers, was being led in solemn procession by her bridesmaids and sisters to his private chambers where he waited within. He had had a large fire lit in the fireplace, and a flagon of good sweet wine, sweetmeats and fruit were laid on a table at one end of the room. The large bed had been dressed in fine linen and silks, and was festooned with bolsters and pillows. On hand was a ladies maid to run a bath should the bride wish to bathe after she and the Sheriff embarked on their contract. The Sheriff lounged on a large chaise in the centre of the room, his heavy leather and woollen coats discarded, and he was dressed in a fine linen shirt and trousers, his booted legs crossed idly at the ankles whilst he sipped from a goblet and waited. 

Eventually there was a tentative knock on his doors, and the Sheriff rose to open them. There, flanked either side by her closest confidantes was the girl herself, resplendent in her blue wedding gown, a circlet of white flowers in her fiery red hair. Eyes cast down with a demure look on her face she looked the epitome of the aristocratic virgin. This was going to be a sweet conquest. 

He smiled to himself and ushered the trembling girl inside. Offering her a goblet of wine, he slowly circled her and took her in whilst she sipped delicately from the cup. She was pale, fine boned, and lovely to look upon, with large blue-green eyes that framed her heart shaped face, and full pale pink lips. She looked young, and scared, and some deep dark part of the Sheriff thrilled to see her so unmoored. 

“Tell me your name,” he murmured close to her ear, and watched as a fine shiver ran down her frame. “...I...my name, sire, is Agnes…” she whispered back haltingly. “Agnes…” the Sheriff mused, seeming to test the feel of her name on his tongue and his mouth. “...it’s a pretty name, for a pretty young girl,” he ran the back of his knuckle gently down the side of her face, and pressed closer to her. Her breath hitched as he crowded her, and took the goblet from her hands to set back on the table. She caught a trace of what was obviously a fine cologne water; he smelled like cedar wood, frankincense, and amber, as well as the warm musk undertone of healthy, clean male. He took a step back from her, and then paused briefly before speaking again in the that low murmur. 

“Before I tell you how this evening is going to play out, Agnes, I would like you to look at me fully, if you please. Take your time.” She raised her eyes and surveyed him tentatively, and had to admit, even after all the terrible things she had heard about him that he was handsome. Silver hair and the fine lines on his face spoke of his age and experience, and his bright blue eyes were warm. She was pleasantly surprised; having expected to see cruelty in them; but there was a mirrored frank appreciation in them as she took him in. Her eyes followed down from the straight line of his nose to his mouth. There was a strange quirk to his top lip, but his lower lip was full and she was mesmerised momentarily as he took a sip from his goblet and the sheen of the wine caught in the low light. She shook herself mentally, before continuing down away from his face and his knowing gaze when he caught her staring. 

He had a strong frame, though not hard boned and carved for battle like a younger man might be, and she could tell through the softness that rounded his belly slightly through his shirt, and the lack of calluses and scars on his hands that he was adapted to a life of relative ease through his administration to the Crown and the Church. Agnes was surprised though to see his hands were not fine boned as she had expected, but were large, strong, and squarish with long, thick, blunt fingers. A jolt of something unrecognised settled low in her belly as she wondered what those hands would feel like on her. Would they be gentle on her and belie their strength, or would they be business-like and simply take what was needed from her body? She didn’t know which she would prefer. 

Coming back to his face again she could see underneath there was a cool, steely hardness to his eyes which showed an intense intelligence and compensated for any outward softness in his body. He was indeed carved for battle, she realised, but a different sort altogether. And probably a deadlier one in the long run, and she suddenly she felt like the hare trapped in the gaze of the wolf; hypnotised and utterly helpless. 

Her clothing felt too tight all of a sudden, and her heart hammered in her breast. The gaze he was levelling her was now laced with a carnal heat that she was only just starting to recognise and understand. The realisation of what he was planning on doing with her – to her – shot through her like a bolt, and she felt her knees start to weaken. “Sire, may I be seated please?” 

“Of course, my dear,” and he beckoned toward the chaise where Agnes sat down. The Sheriff seated himself beside her, casually laying an arm behind her along the back of the seat. There was a pause whilst Agnes gathered herself together and the Sheriff took her in once more, quietly watching the warring emotions coursing through her. He could tell there was a primal attraction to him from her; he saw the way she flushed as she laid her eyes upon him fully and how this fought against the duty she felt to her new life as a faithful wife. He was used to seeing this internal battle being fought, and he grew impatient in waiting for the subtle change that would inevitably come over her as it did others before her; the resigned acceptance and quiet hardening behind the eyes. So he deployed what he thought was the best weapon in his arsenal for this situation – to play the sympathetic mentor. And however fake his sympathy for the girl may be, it would soften her resolve enough that he could finally claim her.

He let his arm drop and curl around her shoulder, and when she briefly startled against it, made it a subtly implacable band that held her to him, her head held under his chin and his mouth laid over her ear. Into it, he spoke to her softly, calmly and with enough heat in his words to let her know the lust that coursed through him, “I know this is difficult for you. It is a difficult thing for me, also. I have a burden of responsibility to ensure your well-being this evening with me. I know you fear what is to happen here tonight, but I will not take you by force. I am not an animal or a monster.” He gently began to caress with the very tips of his fingers the length of her arm that was held within his grasp, and let his hand carry up to begin playing with her hair on each upstroke along her arm. She felt strangely cosseted and safe enclosed within his arms like this and she could feel his steady heartbeat under her cheek. The slow drag of his hands up her arms and into her hair lulled her further into a state of relaxation.

The Sheriff felt the tension leave Agnes’s frame and on doing so began to make careful strokes along her back, trailing his fingertips along her nape and curling into the fine hair there. Agnes made a soft hitching hiccup of breath, and he felt her subtly and unconsciously push into his touch as a tremor coursed through her when he continued to trace softly swirling shapes low on the small of her back. Oh this was going perfectly to plan, and he felt himself begin to stiffen within his trousers at the thought of her becoming aroused. 

He continued on speaking to her in a low tone, “Would you like me to enlighten you on what will happen here tonight? Would that help ease any fears you may have?”

Agnes nodded shyly, curiosity now overwhelming her. The sweeping gentle caresses he was making up and down her back were starting to inflame her, and she felt a tingling sensation between her legs that made her squirm and press her thighs together to try and dull the ache. The Sheriff pretended not to notice the subtle shifting she made in her seat and smiled to himself. 

“First, if you allow it, I am going to kiss you. I will kiss your mouth, your cheeks, the soft arch of your brows, your delicate eyelids. I will kiss the gentle slope of your shoulder as it meets your graceful neck, and I will kiss the swell of your breasts as they rise from your dress. I will kiss you with as much ardour and passion as you will allow me, for you are a beautiful creature and I want to have you.” 

A shaky exhalation left Agnes at these words, and she felt her cheeks aflame with potent desire at his words and images they conjured within her. She looked up at him and caught the same flame of desire that licked within her. The Sheriff’s eyes were hooded with want, and focussed intently on her lips, which she worried between her teeth in nervous anticipation of his next words.

The Sheriff continued on, voice still low, but now roughened with lustful want. “When you eventually succumb to me, finally, I will then take you to my bed, and I will take down your hair, undress you slowly and reverently and then show you properly and thoroughly how a man and a woman may lie together. I will show you what pleasure can be given and received between two people, and I will claim you for my own.” 

Agnes sat up from his embrace, and with a boldness she had not experienced before looked at the Sheriff directly. The cool blue of his eyes drew her in, and before she was aware of what she was doing, she pressed a small chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth. This was all the invitation that he needed, and he grasped the back of her neck gently and drew her in for a slow sensual kiss. His kisses were heady and Agnes could feel the power in his grip as he held her neck and gently positioned her to a better angle as his lips devoured hers. Her mouth opened slightly on a gasp as she felt her nipples tighten within her dress and becoming sensitive as they rubbed at the fine linen of her chemise. The tingling between her legs grew in intensity to a dull throb, and she felt the beginnings of her arousal start to paint the insides of her thighs.

The Sheriff swallowed her gasp, and allowed the tip of his tongue to start to trace hers, and a whimper escaped her at the feel of it. The heat rose in her cheeks as her tongue shyly touched his back, and she felt a liquid thrill, electric and delicious course through her and make her sway toward him as she felt wetness gather further between her legs that heightened the dull throbbing ache that was starting to rob her of her senses. She shifted restlessly on the chaise in a futile attempt to ease the maddening sensations, but the continuing raw feelings of arousal caused her to moan softly as the Sheriff deepened the kiss further. Agnes kissed back with more confidence, her hands moving up to grasp his shoulders and sink into his hair, which elicited a soft growl from the back of his throat. 

Agnes parted to gasp for air, and the Sheriff used this opportunity to begin tracing soft sucking kisses down her throat and décolletage that lit her further alight, whilst the hand that had been possessively holding her neck moved down to softly rub and tease one of the aching peaks of her breasts through her dress.  
For all his soft words of seduction moments earlier, the Sheriff was now impatient to see her undressed and at his mercy. He growled softly as he told her “I want you out of this now, I want to see you fully,” whilst his other hand moved to the front of her dress and started to unlace it. He was suddenly desperate to see her naked, wanted to see her reaction to him if he teased her nipples with his fingers and tongue, and he wanted to know how far the soft pink flush carried down from her cheeks to the rest of her body. He was achingly hard just from hearing her quiet mewls of growing arousal as they kissed, and he couldn’t wait to bury himself in her and watch her come undone. 

Agnes let out a surprised gasp at the bold advances of the Sheriff. His assurances of a gentle progression to bedding her seemed to have fallen by the wayside, and she was left reeling as she felt his clever strong fingers work on the fastenings of her dress. “Wait a moment, my lord…” she breathily entreated, “...you will snap them if you are not careful. Allow me, please.” This bought her a little time, she thought to herself, to let her mind catch up with her body, and to try and slow the sudden pace the evening had taken. Her mind was whirling with all the new sensations her body was processing, alight in new ways she had never anticipated or experienced. She felt as if each of her nerves had been stretched and plucked like a mandolin string, and her body sang with it. It was intoxicating and a little frightening, and she decided she wanted to experience more. 

With great care, Agnes carefully unlaced the front of her dress, allowing the two halves to hang open and her thin underdress and chemise to show through. The cooler air of the room caused her nipples to stiffen further and she shivered at the sensation. The Sheriff wore a look of unadulterated lust as he took in her undressed state; a flush lay high on her cheekbones, her lips were kiss swollen and her eyes were glassy with arousal. Her small pert breasts were heaving with her breath and they were begging for his mouth, so he dipped his head to suck one rosy nipple through the fabric. 

The sudden shock of heat from his mouth forced a high pitched gasp from her mouth, and fresh wetness to bloom at her core. She felt a place between her legs seem to connect to her nipple as each gentle pull of his mouth upon her breast caused a corresponding clenching tingle to build in her. She felt her legs fall open naturally as he continued, and a soft moan left her as she felt one of his hands come to her other breast and begin to gently tease. The Sheriff lifted his head momentarily before pulling the rest of her clothes off her shoulders to pool around her waist and then returning to lavishing her breasts and nipples with attention. The feel of his mouth on her naked skin felt even better, and she felt giddy and wanton as she lay half draped upon the chaise, and another low moan crept up her throat as she felt his teeth clamp upon one of her nipples as he sucked, and a powerful jolt passed through her causing her to cry out further. 

The Sheriff was delighted in how reactive Agnes was to his ministrations, and decided to test her further by letting a hand not occupied her her pert little tits to climb up the inside of her skirts and up her thigh. He gathered the fabric to lay in her lap alongside the top half of her dress, and gradually inched his fingers up to the juncture of her thighs. He was met by warm wetness as he traced along the seam of her cunt repeatedly with one finger, gently increasing the pressure with each slow gentle pass until he was finally able to part her and trace along her folds to find her little pearl which he circled slowly. Agnes’s soft moans reached a new intensity at his ministrations, and she seemed torn between shying away at this new touch and pushing herself into him for more. He eased off her nipples, which were both now spit shiny and swollen from his attentions and moved his mouth to her ear. 

“Tell me, Agnes, do you have any idea of the pleasure and the power that can be wrought from this place?” his hand gently cupped her cunt to highlight his point. Agnes looked at him straight on, a wild look in her eyes and shook her head quickly. “Well let me educate you then…” he slowly parted her folds again and resumed the slow circles upon her clit with his thumb, whilst his middle and ring fingers softly stroked her folds beneath until he reached the hot little mouth of her cunt. He gently let his middle finger circle just the very entrance of her, not enough to breach her but to tease her with the sensation. He felt her spasm at the feeling, and become even wetter until he was certain she would begin to drip onto the seat beneath her. She was now letting out a string of breathy high-pitched little exhalations, like the pleasure building within her was being punched out her lungs. Her hands were tight fists on his shoulder and the back of his neck as she held on to him against the onslaught of intensity. When he glanced at her face, her eyes were screwed shut, nostrils flared, and her bottom lip was caught in her teeth. 

Still watching her face for discomfort, he gently began to push his finger in and out, letting a little more enter on each pass and keeping the slow sweeping circles on her clit. She felt furnace hot and silken tight, and he felt his own cock twitch and leak within the confines of his trousers at the knowledge that he would be inside her soon. A cry left her at the intrusion, but it was difficult for the Sheriff to know if it was from discomfort at the intrusion, or the shock of new pleasure to her virginal body. When his finger was finally fully inside her, he let it gently circle inside her, lighting up new nerve endings inside her and causing her to cry out again and her eyes to fly open. “Sire...I...what…” she appeared completely at a loss at how to process the feelings, and he took pity on her as he slowed almost to a halt with his touch. His mouth returned to her neck, tracing his lips up her throat and laying the barest of kisses against it until he reached her ear. In a heated purr, he explained, “what you are feeling now is only the beginning of the pleasure I can give you this night. You feel this?”, he gave her clit a firmer circle to highlight the area, and an answering gasp fell from Agnes’s lips. “This is your pearl, Agnes, and this,” his finger inside her gently thrust again inside her again as he continued, “is your cunt. These two are the most valuable weapons you have at your disposal when dealing with your husband, and you need to know what to do with them. Thankfully,” and here he smiled wolfishly at her as he watched her head tip back in renewed pleasure, “thankfully, I am experienced enough to teach you the full extent of the power you hold. Let me show you.” 

He increased the pace of his fingers and became firmer in his touch and felt her respond in kind. Her cunt was now molten hot and clenching rhythmically against his hand. At the next thrust inside her he introduced his ring finger and gently curled his fingertips up until he met a rougher patch within her and began to circle that as well. The effect upon Agnes was immediate. A tremor ran through her and her punched out little cries became more urgent. He soothed her with gentle kisses along her temple and down to her mouth, and instructed her to relax and let the feelings wash over her. The strumming circles against her clit, and the strange new intense feeling sparking and fizzing within her made her feel like she was going to pass out. Her breath panted hotly against his neck and a sudden building sensation was forming inside her. It reminded her of when she was desperate to make use of the privy, and the shock and sudden realisation she may embarrass herself at this juncture made her try and twist away from him. The Sheriff, well aware of the maelstrom of intensity she was likely feeling, and encouraged by the fact that her cunt was now wetly sucking against his fingers and he could feel her dripping in his hand, held her in a firm grip against him and increased the intensity within her further. Suddenly, with a wailing cry Agnes burst forth in her orgasm, clenching wildly around his fingers and drenching his hand with her essence. Her back arched and her breasts pushed into his chest as her eyes rolled back in her skull. 

The Sheriff gentled his touch through the aftershocks and slowly and carefully withdrew his soaked hand from between her thighs. He brought his hand up to his face and licked his fingers clean of her. She tasted like the fresh sea; heavy clean salt with a soft musk sweet undertone as well. His mouth watered at the idea of tasting more of her. He grasped the back of her neck once more and tipped her to sit upright before claiming her mouth again in a searing kiss. Agnes could taste herself on his tongue, and some dim part of her that wasn’t still alight with the aftershock of her first orgasm should have been revolted, but she was too overcome by the passion in the Sheriff’s kiss to mind. There was however, the creeping feeling of mortification and embarrassment at the thought of the mess she had just made, and she wrenched her mouth away to begin babbling her apologies at what she had done. “Sire...Sheriff, I am deeply sorry for disgracing myself…” she looked down and saw the front of her dress pushed up and pooled around her waist, with the back of her dress and chaise seat beneath her forming a small patch of soaked fabric. She threw a hand up against her mouth in horror, and her wide shocked eyes locked with the smugly amused face of the Sheriff. He smoothly responded, “You have nothing to be ashamed or apologetic for. You merely experienced the culmination of utmost pleasure that can be wrought from you. I would very much like, however, to divest you of this dress, seeing as it half off you already and carry you to the bed, if you would like.” Agnes blushed fiercely, and squirmed, which caused her still pulsing cunt to rub uncomfortably against the now cooling fabric beneath her. Deciding that she would rather be comfortable and naked within the bed, than half clothed and not, she nodded her head in acquiescence.


End file.
